Psychopomp Rhapsody (Rough Draft)
by Brenna Snow
Summary: A spirit girl stands atop a telephone pole as a butterfly flies before her. She is here on an important mission: to lead the spirits of the dead to the afterlife, whether they be benevolent or malicious. However, her presence will start a chain of events that she could have never predicted. The human boy she will meet this moonlit night will be the saviour of all the known worlds.
1. Lady Death and the Mortician's Son

**Psychopomp Rhapsody**  
**Ch 1: Lady Death and the Mortician's Son**

A girl stands atop a telephone pole as a black swallowtail butterfly flies before her. Her kimono, as black as the butterfly, rustles in the wind while her sword's hilt glints in the light of the full moon. This girl is Senna Shinenju, a Shinigami, and she is here on an important mission: to lead the spirits of the dead to the afterlife, whether they be benevolent or malicious.

"I sense something," says Senna, looking over Karakura from her perch. "A strong spirit is nearby." She leaps from the telephone pole and jumps from rooftop to rooftop. The spiritual energy gets stronger and stronger until Senna lands on the roof of a two-story building. It unexpectedly vanishes without a trace. "Where'd it go, Mirokumaru? Is it in here?" She looks over the edge of the roof and sees that a window is open. "I'll check it out." Senna jumps down, grabbing hold of the roof and swinging into the room, landing on the bed. She lands lightly. Standing up, Senna looks around and finds the room's occupant, a teenage boy, staring at her. _Wait, that can't be right_, thinks Senna. _Humans can't see Shinigami_.

* * *

The boy is Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student with the ability the spirits, and he is both confused and angry. He springs forward, striking the intruder and knocking her off the bed. She hits the floor hard. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Ichigo demands, taking a defensive pose. He glares down at her intensely. "If you're a thief, you're doing a crap job!"

"How can you see me?" she asks, confusion in her eyes. She stands up slowly, not breaking eye contact. "Are you a medium?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Who are you—?" Then something occurs to Ichigo. A thief, however bad a their job, would not ask such a strange question. She must be a spirit like other ones he sees on a day-to-day basis. It took a moment, but he can sense something similar, something ethereal, coming from her. _But she's different_, he thinks. _None of them were ever dressed like a samurai before_... He looks up and finds her fumbling around with a cellular phone, frantically pressing buttons while muttering to herself. _Don't know why a spirit would have a phone, though_, he thinks. "Hey," says Ichigo, "what's your name?"

This gets her attention and she looks back up at him. "Senna... Senna Shinenju," she replies, straightening up and putting away her phone. "You're not in my report, but I'll assume you're a powerful medium. How else could you see me?" She looks less frightened, but her stance is still defensive, as is his. She even smiles a bit.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Shinigami."

"What?" exclaims Ichigo, skeptical, stepping off his bed. This is news to him. "Why would a Shinigami come into my room? I didn't even know Shinigami actually existed. Unless..." He looks down, indicating to the rooms below. "Is one of them being stubborn and not leaving?"

Confused, Senna looks down too. "What do you mean?"

"My family runs the Kurosaki Mortuary. I've gotten used to spirits lingering near their bodies while my dad gets them ready for their funeral, so I was just figuring that's what you were here for," he explains with a shrug.

"No," explains Senna. "Not that. It's something else..."

* * *

Suddenly, a deafening crash is heard from the lower floor and Senna has no more time to explain. She did not even have the chance to ask for his name before a piercing scream reaches their ears and the boy rushes for the door. In a moment of panic, Senna shouts, holding her hand up to cast a spell, "Bakudou #1: Sai!" His arms lock behind his back and he falls onto the floor. Cursing, the boy squirms and tries to free himself, but she says, "Stay here, you'll get hurt!" Senna has been expecting something strange to happen, but the massive spiritual pressure that hits her the moment she exits the room leaves her speechless. _Oh no, it's the Hollow_, she thinks, panicking even more. _I can't let it hurt these people_.

She runs down the stairs, passing a barely conscious girl and an unconscious man, and sees the Hollow outside, another girl in hand. Senna draws her sword and dashes forward, striking the Hollow as hard as she could. Her sword, Mirokumaru, leaves a large wound. The Hollow roars, drops the girl, and sets its sights on Senna. Its enormous hand knocks her to the side, winding her.

She slowly lifts herself off the ground and is met with the sight of the boy, completely free of the Kidou, standing before her and ready to face the Hollow. There is revenge in his eyes. "No, don't!" she screams, but it's too late. He charges and is quickly struck down by the Hollow. Senna watches in horror as his spirit separates from his body and his Chain of Fate breaks.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, everyone. It's been almost 5 years since I've written a Bleach fanfic, but I think the time was needed to improve my writing skills in general before trying this again. Chapters will be at least 500 words each and I will do my best to plan chapters ahead of time so I don't get stuck in a rut at any point.

Also, as you can tell by Senna's appearance, this is going to be an AU and will involve many changes; ex: Senna replaces Rukia because Rukia is currently the lieutenant of the 13th Division and Rukia is a lieutenant because she was never adopted into the Kuchiki family to begin with. Just to give one important example.

Now, I hope that this story is enjoyable and I would love some feedback. I will take all critiques into consideration when writing and some edits may be made to older chapters over time if need be. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	2. Merchant of Death

**Psychopomp Rhapsody**  
**Chapter 2: Merchant of Death**

Ichigo woke in a daze. His body feels numb and his mind is foggy. _What did I do last night_? he thinks. _I was reading a comic book or something when_... It all comes back in a blur. The girl, the monster, his sisters and father bloodied and dying. He sits up, tossing off the heavy comforter and looking around the room. He has never been here before. "Yuzu! Karin! Dad!" he shouts as he stands up, swaying and almost losing his balance. "Where are you?!"

"Good morning, Mister Kurosaki," says a drawling voice from behind him.

Turning, Ichigo sees a man wearing a bucket hat and geta. He steadies himself, asking, "Who are you? Where's my family?" The man looks vaguely familar, but Ichigo can not associate a name with their face.

"Stand down," replied the man, gesturing with his cane. "They're fine. Miss Shinenju and I made sure of that. You're the one we need to worry about now..." Ichigo looks confused. "It'll take a while to explain, but...I'd advice looking in the mirror first before I get started." The man points to a hand mirror on a nearby table.

Suspicious, Ichigo picks up the mirror and looks at himself but what he sees is not what he expected. "What the hell?!" His hair is black and—he could be wrong about this—something seems off about his face. He still looks like himself...only slightly different. "What happened to me?" He drops the mirror and marches towards the man, grabbing him by his coat. "Did you dye my hair in my sleep or something?"

The man removes Ichigo's hands and says, "I told you, it's complicated but I didn't want to surprise you with that part later. Come with me into the other room and I'll explain." He turns and leaves, making Ichigo question everything that has happened since that strange monster appeared. Disgruntled as he is, Ichigo follows because he wants to figure out exactly what is going on.

In the next room, Senna is sitting at the low table. She sips a cup of tea while picking at a place of snacks. She glances up at Ichigo, clearly nervous, and says, "Good morning." Ichigo nods and sits down, too, still glaring at the man. He needs answers now.

"All right," says the man, resting his cane on the floor. "Miss Shinenju, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Mr Kurosaki, my name is Kisuke Urahara—"

"—How do you know my name—?"

"—and welcome to my shop, Urahara Shouten. That doesn't matter right now because we have more important things to talk about. First of all...Ichigo, you're technically dead and I only just managed to stick your disembodied soul back into your body, which I had to modify in order for that to happen. And—"

"Hold it!" Ichigo interjects, "You're telling me I'm _dead_? Since when?"

"Since you decided to tackle a Hollow the other night. Now, if you'd let me continue..." Urahura pauses to allow Ichigo a moment to say anything else. "Normally, being separated from your body means you die, but I have a feeling you don't want that to happen, right? Right. So I've devised a plan that will allow you to keep on living in exchange for something..."

Afraid, Ichigo asks, "What?" He tries to organize all the new information, but only confuses himself more. Dead? Soul? Modify? What?

Urahara pours Ichigo and himself each a cup of tea before continuing. "You must become a Shinigami, like Miss Shinenju, and fight the increasing number of Hollows appearing in Karakura Town. They're becoming a nuisance." He pauses to take a sip of his tea. "Also, you will be forbidden from communicating with your family. They've reported you as a missing person and your reappearance will only complicate things more than they are."

Ichigo stares at his tea, mind reeling from this new information. "And what if I don't take this deal?"

Urahara looks him in the eyes. "Senna will be required, as her duty dictates, to perform Konsou on you and send you to the afterlife. What happens beyond that point is a whole other story. I'll give you a moment to think it over..." Urahara gets up and exits the room, leaving Ichigo and Senna alone.

Silence fills the room for some time before Senna finally says something. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

Startled, Ichigo looks at her. "Sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," she says a bit louder. "I'm sorry I screwed up and let you die. I'll help you any way I can before I have to leave in a month, but..."

"No, it's okay," says Ichigo, his voice leveled. "That monster, a Hollow or whatever he called it, was strong. I remember sensing it before it... Before it hit me."

"Will you accept Mr Urahara's offer, Ichigo?" asks Senna. "You don't have to, you know? You could pass on and go to the spirit world. With the spiritual powers you have, you'd have a good life."

"I don't know what I want," admits Ichigo, "but I know I'm scared of death. If I can stay just a bit longer in Karakura Town, even if I'm stuck in this messed up situation, maybe I'll figure out what I want." He takes a snack from the tray and absentmindedly breaks it apart, getting crumbs all over the place. "I'll accept the offer for now."

Ichigo misses the disappointed expression that passes over Senna's face the moment he uttered those words.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, everyone! I figured I'd upload the first two or three chapters close together in order to establish what's happening in the story. My uploading schedule might be a bit more unpredictable after that but I'll do my best to write often during summer for you all.

I've received one review and one follow so far, which is very exciting! As usual, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	3. Envoy of Death

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter Three: Envoy of Death**

Urahara returns when Ichigo and Senna call him back. He sits down, making eye contact Ichigo. "So," he says, "have you made your decision?"

Ichigo nods his head. "I will become a Shinigami," he says, his voice firm. "I refuse to die." His hands clench. _No turning back now_, he thinks.

Urahara smiles slightly. "You sound more sure of yourself than I was expecting, but this is a good thing. Being on the brink of death isn't an easy place to be." He looks to Senna. "Do your best to teach him, okay?"

Senna nods her head. "I'll try."

"Now," says Urahara, "Mr Kurosaki, I know you have some questions you want to ask. Feel free."

Hesitant, Ichigo asks, "Are you a Shinigami?"

"Technically speaking, I am but I'm out of the business," replies Urahara.

"Why are you here?"

"I provide supplies to Shinigami who are sent to patrol Karakura Town," explains Urahara. He gestures to the door behind him. "My shop may look like an average convenience store, but I have some interesting products in storage."

Ichigo continues, "How did you...I don't know, keep me from dying? Why am I not a ghost?" He has seen many ghosts in his lifetime. He could talk to them and they would sometimes follow him until they eventually disappeared.

"Without the modifications I made to your body, you would just be a Whole, or ghost as you put it. I converted your body into a gigai, an artificial vessel that can house a soul but will not decay if left uninhabited for a long period of time. All you'll have to do is remember to hide it properly when fighting Hollows."

"One more thing." The tone of Ichigo's voice gives the impression that this particular question is bothering him the most.

"Yes?" inquires Urahara.

Ichigo takes a deep breath. "My mom died when I was a kid. No one knows what happened and it was reported as an accident, but...I remember a strange girl. Was that...?"

"A Hollow?" suggests Urahara. "Yes. Specifically, that Hollow was designated the name "Grand Fisher" and it used a lure shaped like a young girl to catch its prey. You're no stranger to near-death experiences, Mr Kurosaki."

"Is it still around?" Ichigo's tone lowers.

"It was never purified by a Shinigami, if that's what you mean. Why?"

Ichigo grins, but it is not a grin of joy. It is something darker. "Thanks for the info," says Ichigo. "You've given me another reason for wanting to be a Shinigami."

"Glad I could help," replies Urahara with a tip of his hat.

Senna, having remained silent for most of the conversation, feels her heart racing. _I have a bad feeling about this_, she thinks solemnly.

* * *

Urahara walks down an alleyway late at night. His geta tap loudly on the pavement. His hat shades his eyes in the bright moonlight. A figure in the shadows approaches him, grabbing him by his coat. Smirking, Urahara comments, "My, my, you and your son are a lot alike."

Isshin Kurosaki is livid. "What have you done?" he demands. "Karin and Yuzu are convinced their brother is dead, never mind missing, and I have no idea what to tell them. How do you feel about that?"

"Isshin," says Urahara, "you have to trust me. If Ichigo had been sent to Soul Society, you would have lost him for good. His identity would be gone, leaving him as only another potential Shinigami wandering around Rukongai." He narrows his eyes. "If my theory is right and his powers develop the way I think they will, Aizen will find him for sure. Then what? Do you think he's going to let the result of his experiment run free?"

Isshin lets go of Urahara. His fury gives way to sadness. "First Masaki, now Ichigo... These damn Hollows just love taking my family away from me."

"Are you sure you don't want your powers released again?" insisted Urahara, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll think about it..." replies Isshin. "For now, just keep Ichigo alive."

"Of course."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I think it's finally time I ask you some questions since you've read this much already.

Do you have any predictions or theories about what changes might be made for the AU? I'd love to hear them. You never know, I might even use them as suggestions!

Do you think I should add more details? The story is still short enough that editing previous chapters wouldn't be an issue.

Are there any pairing ships that you are expecting to see? Romance won't be a big focus, but I'd still like to include it.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	4. Envoy of Death II

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter 4: Envoy of Death II**

Before beginning the process of Ichigo's Shinigami transformation, Urahara gives the boy a rundown on the basics of Shinigami and their world, Soul Society. He further emphasizes the balance of souls in all worlds that Shinigami must protect and uphold. Lastly, he explains the relationship between Wholes and Hollows.

Throughout the discussion, Ichigo tries his best to remember everything. _This isn't as complicated as I thought it'd be_, he muses. _But it's a lot of information_. Ichigo even uses the piece of paper and pen that Senna hands him to take down notes.

"All right, class dismissed!" says Urahara once he finishes his impromptu lecture. "I'll give you until tomorrow morning to relax and get to know each other properly." He rises, picking up his cane. "The room you were in before is where you'll be staying from now on, by the way." Urahara leaves, and Ichigo and Senna both feel somewhat thankful that he is gone.

"So," says Ichigo, "Mr Hat and Clogs said you're part of the Court Guard. How does that work?"

"Uh... Let's see," mutters Senna before replying. "I'm an unseated officer of 13th Division and my captain is Jushiro Ukitake. He's very kind but he gets sick a lot... Oh! And my lieutenant is Rukia Abarai. She's so cool and is said to have one of the most beautiful Zanpakutou in Soul Society."

"Really," replies Ichigo. "And a Zanpakutou is like the sword you have with you all the time, right?"

"Yes!" Senna places her sword on the table. "Mine is named Mirokumaru. Its power is used to make strong whirlwinds."

"What will mine be like?" asks Ichigo, looking intrigued.

"I can't say." Senna strokes the sheath of Mirokumaru gently. "Each Zanpakutou is unique to each person. There have only been a few reported cases of two Shinigami sharing one, which meant that they had to fight to the death to decide who'd keep it."

"Huh."

"One more thing," continues Senna. "When you do get your Zanpakutou, you'll meet its spirit within your heart. You'll have to communicate and bond with it to truly master your Zanpakutou."

"Well, I hope I don't mess that up. I kind of need them to work with me, here."

Senna giggles. "Few Shinigami fail to gain their Zanpakutou's trust. You'll be fine."

"I guess." Ichigo, finally noticing his hunger, eats one of the snacks from the plate. "Am I allowed to leave the building?"

"I think so? Mr Urahara didn't say anything about it."

"Good," says Ichigo as he gets up and heads for the door. "I need to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you!"

* * *

Senna, outfitted in her own gigai and casual clothing, walks alongside Ichigo by a river. The evening air is cool and the light breeze is refreshing. "This town is nice," comments Senna, taking a deep breath. "It's part of a big city but nothing feels big, you know?"

"I guess."

Concerned, Senna looks at him. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo shakes his head. "Just thinking." He stops abruptly. "Remember how I said my mom died?"

"Yes."

"This is where it happened, right here on this riverbank. My troubles with Hollows began here." Ichigo's voice is calm when he speaks, but Senna suspects that, inside, there is more going on. They look at the riverbank together for a moment. Senna imagines what I must of been like for Ichigo to lose his mother in just a tragic way. She wonders what it was like to have a mother.

"What was your mom like?" asks Senna, her curiosity taking hold.

"As a kid, my world revolved around her." A hint of tenderness is heard in his voice. "If I was sad, her smile was enough to cheer me up."

Senna smiles. "She sounds lovely." She stands closer to Ichigo, taking note of the warmth in his spiritual engery. _She must have been the most beautiful person in the world to him_, she thinks.

Ichigo smiles too. "Thanks."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Thanks for the replies I received for last chapter's questions. Some pairings that have been suggested are Ichigo/Orihime, Uryuu/Nemu, Kenpachi/Unohana, Gin/Rangiku, and there was a request that Hisana still be alive and married to Byakuya. I love the sound of some of those suggestions but, unfortunately, I won't be able to use all of them. I hope you understand. The one theory that was mentioned was the possibility of Aizen having orchestrated these events since Ichigo's birth. Close but not quite right, I'm afraid. Like in the manga, Aizen is indirectly responsible for Ichigo's strange powers and it would make sense for him to analyse the results. Lastly, an anonymous reviewer told me to "not mess up." I'm choosing to interpret this as "don't pull a Kubo" because nothing was elaborated on in that comment. I think I can manage that.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	5. Envoy of Death III

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter Three: Envoy of Death III**

Ichigo and Senna return to Urahara Shouten several hours after starting their walk. As far as Senna can tell, Ichigo is becoming more comfortable around her. When they enter their shared room, they find a young girl setting up a second futon next to Ichigo's. "Who're you?" asks Ichigo.

The girl turns to look at them. Meekly, she replies, "Ururu Tsumigiya. Kisuke asked me to set up your bed, Miss Senna."

"Thanks, Ururu." Senna pats her lightly on the head. "It looks comfy."

Ururu blushes slightly and completes her task. "Mr Ichigo, Kisuke says you'll be introduced to the others tomorrow morning."

"Others?"

Ururu nods her head. "There's two other people who live and work here. We're all going to help you get your Shinigami powers."

Ichigo scratches the back of his head. "Ah. Well, thanks for telling me, I guess."

"You're welcome." Ururu leaves, sliding the door closed behind her. Her footsteps disappear after a few seconds.

Ichigo sits down on his futon, frowning. "I didn't know he had kids around. Did he adopt them or something?"

Senna sits down too. "I don't know. He didn't explain and I didn't ask."

"Hm."

They spend about an hour chatting, Senna explaining more things about Soul Society while Ichigo shares as much as he is willing about his life in Karakura Town. Eventually, Ichigo is the first to fall asleep. Senna stays up just a bit longer and examines his face. Something about it seems familiar but she cannot figure out what. Either way, she is glad to see that he is capable of looking relaxed while sleeping. "Goodnight, Ichigo," Senna whispers.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo and Senna wake up and ready themselves for what Urahara later dubs the "Trial of the Shattered Shaft." Ichigo is introduced to Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and four people dressed in very strange clothes. To make things more awkward, Ichigo is quick to realize that one of them looks suspiciously like himself. "Is this another one of your fake body-things?" he asks, glaring at Urahara.

"Good guess," says Urahara with a grin. "They're artificial bodies with artificial souls in them, also known as Modified Souls. Mod Souls for short."

"I'm Kon," says the Ichigo Lookalike. "And I'm the leader."

"I am Lirin," says the young girl. "Although I think I would make a much better leader than this idiot." She pretends not to notice Kon's glare, which is also very Ichigo-like.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Kurodo," says the man with glasses. "Don't mind them too much. They're always like this."

"Noba," says the hooded man softly.

Ichigo nods to all of them and responds with "Nice to meet you, too," before turning back to Urahara. "Why does he look like me? It's creeping me out."

"Hey!" protests Kon but he is cut off from saying anything further by the shopkeeper.

"I based all the Mod Souls' designs off of people I've met before, since creating entirely new designs is very time consuming," explains Urahara. "What can I say? You have a very inspiring face."

"Thanks...I guess?"

"You're very welcome!" Urahara unfolds his fan with a snap. "Now, let's get to work. You're not going to become a Shinigami just sitting around, are you?"

Urahara leads the group down to an underground training area beneath the shop, which is quite impressive to Ichigo. How can he hide something like this so well? Making a note to ask Urahara later, Ichigo tries to mentally prepare himself for what is ahead. However, what is about to happen that chamber is something that Ichigo and Senna will not forget in a long time.

As expected, Urahara separates Ichigo's soul from his body. True to the lesson's name, a hole, large and deep, appears beneath Ichigo and he falls into it. Senna gasps but is held back by Ururu. She watches in confusion as Tessai binds Ichigo with Bakudou # 99: Kin. "What are you doing to him, Mr Urahara?" she demands. "You said you were just giving him Shinigami powers!"

"I am," replies Urahara. "Unless you plan on giving him part of yours, this is the only way he can gain them on his own." He leans over the edge of the Shattered Shaft, shouting, "Ichigo, you have 72 hours, 3 days, to climb out of this hole. If you don't, you'll become a Hollow. You can guess what happens after that..."

Senna hears Ichigo yelling. "This wasn't part of the deal, Hat and Clogs! You didn't say anything about this!" Urahara does not respond.

Then the screaming begins.

Every few hours, when the links of Ichigo's Chain of Fate wake up and consume each other, Ichigo's screams fill the training area. Senna wants to jump down there and help him, but Urahara says, "I know this seems cruel, but I assure you, this is the only way. He will be stronger because of this."

Senna, her voice weak, asks, "What happens if it doesn't?"

"Mr Kurosaki will become a Hollow." Urahara gestures to the Mod Souls. "They specialize in detaining powerful Hollows and other spiritual beings, which will give you the opportunity to purify him yourself. It's only right, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," replies Senna.

Finally, the screaming ends, but something stranger happens. Powerful spiritual energy erupts from the hole and the others prepare themselves for Ichigo's arrival. Senna grips Mirokumaru tightly, afraid of what will come next. _Please don't be a Hollow_, she pleads in her mind. _I couldn't bear to send you to Soul Society this way_.

A robed figure leaps up from the hole, a sword on its back and a mask on his face. Its spiritual pressure is immense. Senna tries to comprehend this image. "A Zanpakutou and a Hollow's mask...?"

"Damn!" says Kon, accompanied by other expressions of awe from the other Mod Souls. "He actually did it!"

"Hat and Clogs..." Ichigo reaches up and removes the mask, crushing it into dust. A wide grin spreads across his face. "A warning would've been nice," he says, unsheathing his sword, "but I guess I can't argue with results right now."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I'm getting close to the point where Ichigo's friends from high school will be making their appearances. I'll do my best to make sure Orihime and Chad aren't forgotten and are able to keep up with Uryuu. Also, I'll try to amp up Ichigo's attitude without making him too gruff, but I suppose he just seems calm because he was generally that way around Senna in the movie.

Also, if you're interested in following me on Tumblr, my username is BrennaSnow. Along with reblogs and fandom haikus, I occasionally post my thoughts on random stuff.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow

P.S. I incorporated the Mod Souls in later chapter and figured this chapter would be the best place for the proper introduction.


	6. The First Hunt

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter Six: The First Hunt**

Senna's jaw drops at the sight of Ichigo, alive and in the form of a Shinigami. His spiritual energy stabilizes and he approaches them, sword resting on his shoulder. Urahara is still clapping slowly, grinning from beneath his hat. "Well done, Mr Kurosaki. You've passed the test and are now a Shinigami."

"Anything else I need to know?" asks Ichigo, suspicion in his voice.

"Not from me. Miss Shinenju will instruct you from here." Urahara steps back and pushes her forward. "Have fun, kids! Tell me how your first lesson goes." Then he turns to look at the others, specifically the Mod Souls. "And you can go back to cleaning the storage room like you were before. Hop to it!" Senna and Ichigo can both hear Kon groan audibly in annoyance before she leads him away to go on his first Hollow hunt.

* * *

Ichigo quickly gets used to being able to jump and run at inhuman heights and speeds. Even so, Senna is always ahead of him. They eventually stop at the top of the tallest building in Karakura Town. She pauses for moment, her eyes closed, and remains silent. Ichigo is about to ask her what she is doing when she says, "There's a Hollow nearby."

"Already?"

"Yes," replies Senna. "Mr Urahara was right when he said they were becoming a nuisance. I had to leave the training area a few time while you were in the hole to exorcise them." She turns to him. "Can you sense which direction it is from here?"

Ichigo looks around and tries to sense anything abnormal, but does not feel anything. "I've only ever sensed a Hollow that one time...but I don't know how to do it on purpose."

Senna smiles. "As long as you're trying, you'll sense all Hollows before long. You just need to be around them more."

"I hate the sound of that, but I guess I have to."

* * *

Uryuu Ishida reads a book during his lunch break, half paying attention to the words and half paying attention to the Hollow just outside the area around the school. _It's still far away_, he determines, _but it feels like it's getting closer_. He frowns as he senses one more thing. _Did that Shinigami girl request backup_? Uryuu get up off the ground and walks towards the roof's protective fence. He looks down and sees people eating their lunches on the lawn, including some of his classmates. Gripping the Quincy cross in his pocket, Uryuu keeps a lookout for the Hollow and two Shinigami.

* * *

"This is my school!"

Senna skids to a halt on the ground and looks back and forth between Ichigo and the campus. "Really? It seems so small..."

"Does that matter," demands Ichigo. "My friends are here. We need to find that Hollow right away and make sure it doesn't get them!"

"Okay, Okay. Let's see..." Senna points to an area shaded by trees. "It's sneaking around over there."

"Crap!" Ichigo runs toward the trees, Senna following behind him.

* * *

Orihime Inoue is eating her lunch with her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, on the school's front lawn when she first hears a familiar voice calling out her name. She ignores it at first, but the voice persists, calling her name with a voice filled with sadness. "Can you hear that?" she asks Tatsuki, looking around for the person.

"Hear what?" Tatsuki asks through a mouthful of food.

"Oh, nothing," says Orihime, giggling. "It's probably just someone being silly."

Her theory is proven wrong when the trees surrounding them begin to shake and crack as if being struck over and over by a mighty force. The voice becomes even louder. Orihime and Tatsuki, covering their heads with their hands, remain still until someone pulls them up and away from the trees. They look up and see that it is Sado Yasutora, a quiet classmate of theirs. Wordlessly, he leads them away from the falling branches while easily shielding them because of his size.

Just as she thinks their out of danger, Orihime hears the voice one last time, drowning out all other sounds, just before she is blindsided by something she cannot see.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everybody! I would have had this chapter up a bit sooner, but I got distracted by Flight Rising. Lucking out on my two starter dragons, plus a auction house purchase, put in a good mood. Also, if you want to remain up to date with this story, be sure to follow it just in case I can't update regularly for whatever reason.

Now, to reply to some questions To the anonymous reviewer who said "don't mess up" before, thank you for clarifying what you meant. It would take something extreme to make me abandon this story and I think I would have to do something just as extreme to mess up this story otherwise. As for DPN 2012's question, no, Senna isn't my character. She is the female lead of movie _Bleach: Memories of Nobody_, but I had to change some things about her to make her a regular Shinigami. When I use another character from the movies and/or games, I'll be sure to point it out so there's no more confusion. Thanks for the questions and comments!

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	7. The Final Farewell

**Psychopomp Rhapsody:  
Chapter Seven: The Final Farewell**

Dazed, Orihime tries to understand what had just happened. She knows Tatsuki is on the ground beside her and assumes Sado is nearby. She then raises her head and clearly sees what had hit her. "A monster?"

The serpentine Hollow moves towards her. "Orihime," it says in a low voice. "Why do you run, Orihime?"

"Who are you?" asks Orihime, voice trembling. The voice is so familiar.

"How could you have forgotten me, Orihime?" the Hollow moans. "How can you forget your brother?"

Orihime feels a wave of horror wash over her. "No," she whispers. "You can't be Sora!"

The Hollow shrieks and swings at her with its clawed hand, but Orihime is pushed out of the way by Tatsuki, protecting her. "Can you see it properly?" asks Tatsuki. "All I see is a blur."

"Y-yes."

"Hey!" Tatsuki yells at the Hollow. "You leave Orihime alone right now!"

"Give her to me!" The Hollow lunges again, getting close to the girls, but Sado tackles it down. The silent boy punches at it but misses by a few centimeters. Angered, the Hollow backhands Sado and makes its move towards Orihime again.

Tatsuki prepares to block the strike, but both are surprised when a shield made of golden energy appears from nowhere. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know!" Among everything else, Orihime begins to hear more voices. They are kinder and gentler than the Hollow, and they are urging her to get up and defend herself. She begins to wonder if they are responsible for the shield.

Tatsuki turns to Orihime quickly. "Stay here," she commands. "I'm helping Sado out." Tatsuki runs from behind the shield and aims a kick at the Hollow's arm. Orihime sees that the blow hit but gasps when Tatsuki's foot suddenly catches fire. "Holy—!" Tatsuki shakes her foot out, but is surprised to see no damage done to her shoes. "What the hell?" While Tatsuki is distracted, Sado comes in for a second punch, striking the same place she had kicked.

The hollow shrieks again and backs away. "How is this possible? Humans shouldn't have powers like this!"

"That is where you would be wrong."

Orihime, hearing the voice come from behind her, sees Uryuu approach them. In his hand there is a bow made of light. "Uryuu...?"

"Move!" commands Uryuu, speaking to Tatsuki and Sado. "You're not match for it. Let an expert deal with this Hollow."

"Huh?" says Tatsuki while Sado remains silently confused. "The hell is a Hollow?"

Uryuu pulls back the string of his bow, arrow in place, and is about to let it loose when a pair of voices, one familiar and one unfamiliar, shout "Stop!" in unison.

Ichigo and Senna land between the Hollow and the others, Ichigo facing the Hollow and Senna facing his classmate. "Don't shoot, Quincy!" declares Senna. "As Shinigami, we'll take care of this Hollow."

Ichigo peaks over his shoulder and is fairly certain that Orihime, Tatsuki, and Sado are looking right at him. "I thought you said they wouldn't see me," he accuses.

"They can see you because you were too late," explains Uryuu, still prepared to shoot the Hollow despite Senna's command. "They've become spiritually aware because of your ineptitude."

"What is going on, Ichigo?" shouts Tatsuki.

"Don't know! Might explain later!" Ichigo, utterly confused about how his classmates can see him and why one of them has a magical bow, faces the Hollow again and unsheathes his Zanpakutou, which is easy to wield even though it is large compared to Senna's. He can hear the Hollow growl with each breath. It is enraged.

"Give Orihime to me!" it growls.

"Why should I?!"

"I'm her brother! She is mine! I raised her when our parents couldn't! She belongs to me!"

Everyone could hear it that time. Even Uryuu seems unsure for a moment before regaining his composure. Senna joins Ichigo, Zapakurou at the ready, and it about to attack before Orihime says, "Stop, please!"

Senna stops. "What?"

Orihime stands up and the shield disappears, leaving three fairy-like creatures in their place. They swirl around her as she steps forward, continuing to encourage her. "Let me talk to him."

"Inoue, it's dangerous," insists Uryuu.

Tatsuki runs to her, grabbing her arm. She is about to hold her friend back when Sado places a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Tatsuki, clearly overwhelmed by what is happening, lets go of Orihime. She watches as Orihime approaches the Hollow who claims to be Sora.

One more fairy appears and slices the mask off the Hollow's face, revealing the face of her brother, Sora. He does not react violently. In fact, he is calm as he looks at her. "It really is you," whispers Orihime. "Why are you here?"

"Orihime," says Sora, "I listened to you pray for me every morning. It made me so happy, but you eventually stopped." His voice is filled with regret. "In my weakness, I became angry and bitter. I became this..."

"How can I help?"

"You can't," explains Sora. "Only they can." He looks to Ichigo and Senna. "Please, give me your blade and let me end my misery. I don't want to hurt Orihime or her friends."

Ichigo looks to Senna for approval, which she gives with a nod. He walks towards Sora and presents his Zanpakutou. "Get your butt to the afterlife so your sister doesn't have to worry about you anymore. We'll make sure she's safe."

"Thank you." Sora pierces himself with the Zanpakutou, fading away into dust as Orihime says her final farewell. Only Senna notices when Uryuu sneaks away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Guess who got impatient when planning out when and how people's spiritual powers would develops and/or be introduced? The quicker I get the ball rolling, the quicker we'll get to the really fun stuff, but I can still try to slow it down a bit. Also, this chapter incorporates some older fan theories I used to have and thought to be fun to use. You can try and guess what those are, too.

Remember, feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	8. A Spiritual Awakening

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter Eight: A Spiritual Awakening**

"Why are there teenagers in my underground base?" Urahara looks at Senna and Ichigo accusingly while gesturing at Orihime, Tatsuki, and Sado."What did you two do?"

"We were a bit late finding the Hollow," explains Senna. "This is the first time I've heard of humans being so sensitive to a Hollow's presence, though. Most don't develop spiritual awareness after only one encounter."

"I know." Urahara looks each teenager in the eyes and asks, "But there must have been something else if you brought them to me." He can sense their faint spiritual pressure. They are definitely exhibiting an unusually high output compared to the average human.

Senna clears her throat before answering. "They've developed abilities that can be used to fight Hollows."

Urahara looks at Ichigo, exasperated. He should have known. "You had one job, Ichigo."

"Don't look at me!" says Ichigo, scowling. "It's not like I planned for the Hollow to go to the school and attack them specifically!"

Urahara sighs. "All right...do any of you know how to use your powers a will?" When humans develop spiritual powers, it tends to result in more random outcomes compared to Shinigami.

"No."

"Nuh-Uh."

"Mm-Mm."

"Well," says Urahara while pulling out a paper fan and unfolding it, "it seems like I will have to educate you about the supernatural. But first I will need you names."

"Oh, I'm Orihime Inoue!" declared Orihime.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," states Tatsuki.

"Sado Yasutora," mutters Sado.

Urahara nods his head. "Kisuke Urahara, and the pleasure is mine. However," he emphasizes, "I expect to see all of you here after school so you can begin your training. I have some friends who might be willing to help out when Senna and Ichigo aren't avaiable."

"Um," interjects Tatsuki, "I have karate practice after school."

"Then come right after that. I can't completely ruin all of your everyday lives, I suppose." Urahara avoids meeting Ichigo's harsh glare.

* * *

After returning home, Uryuu searches for something important. In the back of his closet, hidden under a pile of boxes, he find it. A locked box filled with Quincy tools that his father refuses to use or even look at. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he hisses under his breath, recalling the incident with the Hollow and Orihime. Uryuu had left while the others were distracted by comforting the distraught girl. "How dare you insult the honour of the Quincy." He lets out a sigh. "Then again, I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise. You are your mother's son, after all."

* * *

Urahara sits on the front porch of his shop, fanning himself. The moon is beginning to wane. He looks out of the corner of his eyes and sees a young girl, who seems rather familiar, coming his way. "Hello, young lady," he says. "I'm sorry, but my store just closed. You'll have to come back in the morning."

"I'm not here to by anything," replies the girl, sounding nervous. "I'm here to ask about Ichigo."

Urahara raises his eyebrows as he realizes who he is talking to. "You're name is Karin Kurosaki, am I right?"

Karin nods her head. "Yes."

Urahara sighs heavily. "How did you find out he was here?"

"I remember the night that monster showed up, even though my dad and sister don't," explains Karin. "It had me in its hands and Ichigo tried to save me. When I woke up the next morning, it felt like it was only a dream or something. Then I saw him earlier today. He's here, isn't he?"

"I can't let you see him." Urahara readjusts his hat to get a better look at Karin. He is amused to see she has the same serious face as her brother. "I told him that your family believes him to be missing, and I can't let him know the truth just yet."

"Why not?"

"He's doing something important that will help to keep many people safe in the future." Urahara meets Karin's glare, looking at her as intensely as she is looking at him. "Can you promise to keep away from him for the time being?"

Karin frowns. "How can I trust you? What will you do to show me that you're honest."

"Nothing, I'm afraid. You'll just have to blindly put your faith in me and hope everything works out."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! To answer DPN 2012's question, yes, last chapter was based primarily around episode two and, yes, it was Orihime's brother, Sora, who was the Hollow, not their father. The most that is ever mentioned about either of the parents is that they were so abusive that Sora decided it was best to run away. Also, in regards to another comment, some people do have legitimate reasons for abandoning stories. It's easy for readers to feel entitled to the stories we read-I know I've felt that way before-but the best we can do is appreciate however much was written in the first place. Thanks for your comments and questions!

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, if you're writing a review as a guest, please leave a name I can refer to you by when answering questions. It makes things much easier. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow

P.S. This chapter was edited due to recent retcons. Chapter nine will also be edited.


	9. A Friend in Need

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
Chapter Nine: A Friend in Need**

A week passes and Urahara keeps him promise about training Ichigo's friends. He has them training both in the underground training facility and out in the open against Hollows. Orihime learns how to activate all three forms of her Shun Shun Rikka. Tatsuki perfects her new fire-based martial arts, dubbing it Kasai no Karate. Sado, lastly, figures out how to increase the strength of his punches, naming the technique Brazo Derecho del Gigante. During this time, Ichigo also has the opportunity to explain the situation from his perspective.

"The afterlife wasn't what I was expecting, to say the least," say Ichigo to his friends, sitting across the low table from them in his gigai, which they have sort of gotten used to.

"It's strange, but we're glad you're still here, Ichigo," assures Orihime, beaming.

"Do you know how your family's taking this, thinking your missing?" asks Tatsuki, frowning.

Ichigo shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't been allowed near them and Mr Hat and Clogs sends that possessed doll after me if I try."

As if summoned by his words, a walking plush toy shaped like a lion walks silently into the room. "I'm not possessed! This is my body so it ain't like I took it from anyone. Anyway, Kisuke told me to keep an eye on you 'cause you might do something stupid."

"And I keep telling you, Kon," huffs Ichigo, "Karin can see ghosts, so doesn't that mean they're a target anyway?"

"Nope," replies Kon. "She can see Wholes, but Hollows and Shinigami are totally different. That's why your friends have protective charms to keep them safe! Their spiritual pressures are really strong."

"And what about my family?"

Kon grins mischievously. "My cohorts and I will find a way to sneak charms on them, too."

"And we thank you for them," say Sado, holding his in his hand. "Although, it is still strange to think that there are spirits powerful enough to harm humans."

Kon tilts its head. "Even though you've fought them already?"

"Even then."

Yoruichi laughs. "I guess it's a lot to take in at once. You'll get used to it eventually." Kon climbs onto the table and sits down. "Ichigo, Senna says that another Hollow is in Karakura Town. Have you sensed it?"

"Um...no?"

"You've been slacking off on your exercises, right?"

"No."

Kon punches Ichigo on the hand, but the boy does not react. The hit was too soft. "Don't slack off! Do you expect Senna to protect your lazy ass forever?"

"I know!" growls Ichigo. "It's hard, okay?"

"No excuse!" Kon turns to Ichigo's friends. "Ichigo has to go now. We can continue your training below today." The toy jumps down from the table and leaves the room.

"I'll see you," says Ichigo, going to follow Yoruichi. "I need to put this gigai away before I go."

Orihime looks to Tatsuki and Sado, concerned. "I hope we'll be of some help once we're better at this fighting stuff. Then he won't have to worry about fighting Hollows all alone."

"I suppose," says Tatsuki. "I just need to make sure I can control it. Setting my opponent on fire during a Karate match isn't going to help my career much. What about you, Chad?"

Sado thinks for a moment. "Ichigo and I made a promise to each other that we'd have each other's backs. I still plan on keeping my promise."

"Then maybe we should promise to help Ichigo, too, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki smiles. "All right. We can't leave the idiot alone for too long, can we?"

Orihime declares that they will keep Ichigo safe from any and all Hollows while Tatsuki laughs at her excitement and Sado nods his head in agreement.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! It's nice to have another slow chapter like this and get the characters more of less caught up with what's happening.

GuestLurker, yes, I agree but we still need to leave the possibility that some authors are suddenly and unpredictably kept from writing and are not given a chance to tell their readers. This includes severe illnesses, injuries, and death. If we don't know the circumstances then we can't pass too much judgement. However, if we know that they're still online and possibly authoring other stories while completely ignoring their unfinished one(s), then we may judge them. What I'm saying is I'll be sure to give plenty of notice if something happens and I actually know about it beforehand. Also, I think an account could be useful since you'd be able to follow and favourite authors and/or stories that you like even if you're not writing any stories yourself. I was like that for the longest time.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow

P.S. This chapter was edited due to recent retcons. Chapter eight was also edited at this time.


	10. Deathly Anniversary

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
Chapter Ten: Deathly Anniversary**

17 June 1991, Masaki Kurosaki died when Ichigo was six years old. Ichigo remembers the day clearer than any other. He and his mother had been walking along the river in the rain when he saw a strange girl close to the water's edge. Ichigo felt compelled to help her. Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground beneath his mother's dead body. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

Now, 17 June 2001, Ichigo is going to visit his mother's grave, just as he would have done normally with his family. Urahara allows him to go, freeing him from the duty of purifying any Hollows that would appear that day. Ichigo does not say anything to his employer and teacher, but he is grateful.

* * *

Senna watches Ichigo leave from the entrance of Urahara's shop, an expression of worry on her face. In the couple weeks that they have known each other, this is the first time she has seen him look so vulnerable, asking Urahara for the chance to go and visit his mother's grave.

"I would normally have you go with him, but Ichigo needs this time to himself," explains Urahara. "You can help the others train below."

"Okay, Mr Urahara," replies Senna, glancing at the place Ichigo had been seconds ago.

* * *

Isshin leads Yuzu and Karin to their mother's grave, his expression grim. Normally he would be doing whatever possible to lift his children's spirits, but he can clearly see that they are not in the mood for his antics today. Ever since he first told them that Ichigo had disappeared, none of them seem capable of smiling.

_Damn it, Kisuke_, thinks Isshin. _You told me to trust you, but it's hard when my daughters think their brother is dead_.

As Isshin and his daughters clean Masaki's grave and prepare to leave fresh offerings, he noticed Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes. His son is sitting on a thick tree branch, watching them. He must think they cannot see him.

_We'll be out of your way in a bit, Ichigo_, thinks Isshin as he puts away the cleaning supplies. "Karin, Yuzu, say goodbye to Mom and we'll head on home," he says calmly. The girls finish their prayers, clean up the offerings, and follow him, talking quietly to each other. Isshin chances a glance at Ichigo, smiling slightly, before they walk down the stairs towards the cemetery's entrance.

* * *

Ichigo, once his family is out of sight, jumps down from the tree branch and approaches his mother's grave marker. He sits before it, hands on his knees. "Mom," he whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm not around to protect Yuzu and Karin like I should be. I'm also stuck here and not able to see you again because I'm too scared of death."

This is the first time that Ichigo has been at his mother's grave alone. He welcomes the solitude and a tear runs down his cheek.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I took a break to get another story started but also had some issues figuring out how I wanted to go about this chapter and later events in the story.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	11. The Return of Grand Fisher

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter Eleven: The Return of Grand Fisher**

As Ichigo calms himself, he hears a distance voice calling out his name. Confused, he looks around. Does someone see him? If so, who? He grips the hilt his sword and rises from the ground, prepared to strike.

_I am closer than you think_, says the voice.

"Who are you?" demands Ichigo, his voice low.

_I am part of you_, replies the voice.

"What?"

_I am a part of you soul_, explains the voice. _I am the sword on your back and the power within you to send spirits of the dead to the afterlife_.

Ichigo unsheathes the sword and looks at it. He senses faint spirit energy emitting from it. "What's your name?"

_You must still prove yourself worthy of hearing it_, says the voice.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo shakes the sword, not actually expecting that to do anything other than express his annoyance.

_It has returned_.

Ichigo feels a chill run up his spine. "N-No! Don't leave without explaining anything. How do you expect me to do anything if I don't know what's coming?" His pleas are left unanswered by the now silent sword. "Damn it!"

* * *

Approaching the entrance of the cemetery, Isshin and his daughters see a girl in a white dress standing in front of the gate. She does not move, even as they get close enough to see her thin-lipped smile. "Excuse us," says Yuzu politely. "Could you please move?"

"How precious," says the girl, smiling wider. "Have you come to see your mother?"

"How did you know...?" asks Yuzu.

Isshin pulls Yuzu out of the way as something they cannot see but he had sensed strikes the ground where she had stood. The concrete path is shattered. Yuzu, terrified, clings to her father's arm and Karin stands protectively in front of her, her hands curled into fists and her eyes wide. "Dad, do you see that?!"

Isshin stares at the girl until an image comes into focus behind her. A Hollow with a large fur-covered body towers over the girl, its mask grinning just as widely. "I do," he replies coolly. "Stay behind me." He gets Yuzu to let do of his arm and stands before his daughters, arms crossed.

The girl rises up, now seen to be attached to the Hollow by a fleshy cord, and retracts into its head. "How interesting. The boy's entire family is spiritually aware," hisses the Hollow.

"Leave my family alone!" shouts Isshin, his hand reaching into his pocket. "What more do you monsters want to take away from me?"

The Hollow laughs. "I'm not the one responsible for your son, if that's what you mean? The one who killed him was a weakling who was quickly taken care of by a Shinigami."

"Daddy?" whimpers Yuzu, standing close to Karin. "It mentioned Ichigo. Why?"

"Dad," growls Karin, "what are you hiding from us?!"

Isshin lets out a sigh. "Karin, Yuzu," he says as he pulls a small charm out of his pocket, "don't be angry at me. I'll explain everything soon."

"Will you wait for your son to come and protect you?" says the Hollow in a mocking tone. "I saw him, just as you did, beside your wife's grave. His spiritual energy is just as tempting as I remember. Will he show up in time to see the rest of his family killed?"

Isshin stands his ground as the Hollow brings its clawed hand down. To his relief, the protective charm's barrier barrier activates, shielding him and his daughters. Yuzu and Karin both scream get closer to him. However, Isshin knows that the charm has only so much power to protect them before the Hollow breaks through. "Get over here, Ichigo," Isshin says under his breath. "I don't know if the others will get here in time."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I've decided that Isshin isn't allowed to have secrets and Urahara's plans will be easily thwarted by random coincidences. Or are they?

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow

P.S. Chapters eight and nine were edited due to recent retcons. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


	12. Web of Lies

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter 12: Web of Lies**

Senna faces Orihime, sword in hand, and waits for the girl to make her move. She is attempting to boost Orihime's confidence in her combat abilities by encouraging her to use the attack form of her Shun Shun Rikka more often. Tsubaki, one of the six entities that make up Orihime's unique weapon, is gliding around its user.

Orihime still looks nervous. "Are you sure about this, Senna?"

Nodding her head and grinning, Senna replies, "Of course! Come on, give me your best shot!" Senna sees Orihime take a deep breath before reciting her attack spell, and Tsubaki comes flying at Senna. With a simple block, the shinigami deflects the blow and Tsubaki returns to Orihime. "You'll need a bit more punch than that!"

"O-Okay!"

Senna looks over and glances at Sado and Tatsuki, who are busy with their own sparring match. Tatsuki's honed martial arts skills are definitely giving her an edge, but Senna can see that she is trying to avoid Sado's punches at all cost. Senna remembers that the last time she herself was hit, she was sent flying a few metres. The boy had a lot of strength.

"Miss Shinenju!"

Senna lowers her sword and looks up at the entrance to the underground training facility and see Urahara gesturing for her to come see him. "I'm sorry, Orihime," apoligizes Senna, bowing slightly. "I need to talk with Mr Urahara."

"It's okay!" says Orihime cheerfully. "I'll just practice on some rocks."

"All right." Senna runs to the ladder, climbs up it, but finds that Urahara is not near the entrance anymore. "Mr Urahara?"

"In the other room."

Senna follows the general direction of where his voice came from, and finds him and Tessai sitting at the low table, with the Mod Souls Kon, Lirin, Kurodo, and Noba sitting on it. "What is it?" she asks.

"Ichigo's family's in trouble!" declares Kon, assuming a hero-like pose. "You have to come with us to help them."

"What?"

"They have the protective charms we snuck onto them before, and we've been able to sense strong spirit energy near them all day," explains Lirin, the Mod Soul in a plush toy shaped like a chick wearing a dress.

"Their spirit energy sensors are sensitive," explains Urahara. "Whatever it is, it's been lingering, probably waiting for a moment to go after them when no one is watching."

Senna nods her head, understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Where are they now?"

"Karakura Cemetery."

Senna's eyes widen. "Isn't that where Ichigo is now?"

Kurodo, the Mod Soul in a bunny plush toy, nods energetically. "Indeed! You go on ahead while we get our gigais on. It'll take but a moment!"

Noba, the silent Mod Soul in a turtle plush toy, nods in agreement and is the one to lead the others in the next door room to change.

Senna bows before taking her leave, saying, "Mirokumaru and I will deal with this. Don't you worry."

* * *

After Senna leaves, Tessai looks to Urahara. "What if Ichigo is seen by his family?"

"He won't," says Urahara as fans himself. "That'll be Kon and others' job. They'll use their unique abilities to keep him distracted while Senna gets rid of the Hollow."

"Are you sure about this?" Tessai deep voice is filled with concern.

"I am." Urahara says, frowning slightly. "We can't let the cat out of the bag just yet. And, at the very least, Miss Shinenju has given us her word that she'll never reveal anything to Ichigo unless we say so."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Hopefully it won't be too much longer until we're finally get to the really good part of the plot where I completely derail canon for the fun of it.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


	13. Unexpected Help

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Help**

Isshin watches with bated breath as the Grand Fisher continues to slash at the barrier protecting him and his daughters. It is holding up better than he had been expecting, but he knows that it will remain in place for only so long. Neither Karin nor Yuzu have asked him anymore questions about what is happening. They are likely too afraid to do so.

Out of the corner of his eye, Isshin sees a girl dressed, armed with a sword and dressed in black, coming their way, leaping from streetlight to streetlight. Unless he is mistaken, she is Senna, the girl Urahara had mentioned before.

"About time," he mutters, feeling relief sweep over him. Karin and Yuzu would be safe after all.

* * *

Senna lands between them and the Grand Fisher, striking it on the mask to make it back away. After landing, she holds out her sword and declares, "Bring forth the twilight, Mirokumaru!" In a flash of light, the sword becomes a khakkhara with a spear-like tip. The rings of the staff jingle wildly as she twirls it, creating a small whirlwind that she sends flying towards the Hollow.

While Senna is busy fighting the Grand Fisher, two of the Mod Souls, Noba and Kurodo, appear on either side of Ichigo's family. "We'll have you out of here in a moment," says Kurodo, almost too cheerfully. "Miss Senna and Kon will deal with the brute."

Just as Kurodo mentions his name, Kon leaps from over a row of grave markers and lands a heavy kick on the mask, causing a crack to appear. "Haha! Take that, you ugly freak!" He dodges when the Hollow, shrieking angrily, tries to attack him.

"How unlike you, Shinigami," the Grand Fisher growls. "What happened to your honour of dueling? Don't all Shinigami possess that feeble trait?"

"None of your business!" replies Senna, still spinning Mirokumaru. Another, more powerful whirlwind appears, lifting her upwards and it expands. She is ready to use the full extent of Mirokumaru's first release to get rid of this Hollow.

"Hey!" shouts Kon. "You're gonna blow everyone away if you keep doing that!"

"I don't care!" Senna screams back, but in truth she is hesitant about releasing her most powerful attack. She remembers Ichigo saying, the day he accepted Urahara's offer, that his goal would be to defeat the Grand Fisher and avenge his mother. Would it be right to purify it, as is her duty as a Shinigami? Or should she wait for Ichigo?

Before she can decide on her own, she hears Isshin yelling, "Just do it!" His hands are cupped around his mouth to help project his voice. "I'm sure my wife will be thankful someone stopped her killer from finishing off the rest of her family!"

Without a word, Senna releases her attack. The whirlwind charges forward and catches the Grand Fisher, which is still being distracted by Kon, off guard and sends it flying up. She can see its rage-filled eyes before it suddenly disappears. "What?" Senna says aloud, confused.

The whirlwind dies out and she drifts down to where Kon is standing. He looks just as confused as she does. "Hollows don't normally do that, do they?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed. Despite herself, Senna is almost amused by resemblance between him and Ichigo. Urahara must have made Kon's gigai from the same designs as Ichigo's.

"The more powerful ones learn how to suppress their spiritual pressure," she explains, breathing heavily from the effort of the fight. As little as Senna did, it used up a lot of energy. "It could be anywhere, but I think we scared it off for now."

"Crap," mutters Kon, putting his arms behind his head. "I don't want to fight that freak again."

"Me neither," Senna says wearily.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I was getting caught up with my Hetalia story and experimenting with some Blue Exorcist ficlets. I'll be tying up as many loose ends as possible before the next part of the story begins.

Also, how are people liking the plot so far? I know it's not as drastic as some other AUs, but I'm going to work and changing things even more. I just personally like a gradual build up so that it doesn't feel like I'm tossing too much new info at my readers.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow

P.S. A reviewer asked me about Kon's appearance so I tweaked the chapter to emphasize that, yes, he's practically Ichigo's twin. The main difference is that his hair is brown and his eyes are almost black. Urahara can only spend so much time creating unique gigai designs.


	14. The Man in a Black Cloak

**Psychopomp Rhapsody  
****Chapter Fourteen: The Man in a Black Cloak**

Ichigo is running as fast as he can, but is going nowhere. He passes the same grave markers over and over again, their gray forms a blur in his periphery. Did this all have to do with what the spirit within his sword had said earlier? The powerful spiritual energy he is sensing at his very moment definitely belongs to a Hollow, but where is it?

That is not all, however. What about the screaming? It had sounded like children. No, a part of him adds, the screams had sounded like they belonged to his sisters.

Ichigo comes to a halt. "The cemetery was never this big," he mutters to himself, winded from running. "Is this even real?"

_It is_, replies the voice from before.

His arms shaking, Ichigo draws his sword and glowers at it. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm not getting anywhere by just running like this. I don't know what's going on."

_It seem this matter is currently beyond your control_, explains the voice. _Perhaps it would be best if you diverted your energy towards achieving a different goal_.

"Like what?" growls Ichigo.

_Like learning my name_, says the voice bluntly.

Ichigo's expression changes from anger to confusion. "Is it really the right time for that?"

_What other choice do you have right now_?

* * *

From overhead, Lirin watches Ichigo's exchange with his sword, a large clock in hand. "Strange," she says quietly. "Is this really how Shinigami become stronger?" She is currently keeping Ichigo within an illusion, preventing him from leaving the cemetery and finding the others. "Well, I suppose this is better than him charging blindly at a force he can never hope to defeat," she concludes. "I hope he's thankful for this."

* * *

Ichigo, as instructed, sits down on the paved path of the cemetery and closes his eyes. He has never meditated before, but the voice assures him that it will not be long until something happens. Even so, Ichigo feels a bit embarassed.

But then, suddenly, he begins to feel the sensation of disconnection, as if he has become separate from his body again. Opening his eyes, Ichigo finds that he is not in the cemetery anymore. Instead, he is standing on a wide street within a city with enormous skyscrapers and no greenery. The sky is as grey as the rest of his surroundings.

"Welcome to your Inner World, Ichigo," says the voice from nearby.

Ichigo turns and sees a man, clad in a tattered black robe, standing on the side of a building. Confused, Ichigo is about to question what he sees when the man jumps from his spot and glides over to a lamppost. It quickly occurs to Ichigo that this place is going to make about as much sense as I dream would.

"So," says Ichigo. "You're the one who's been talking to me, huh?"

"I am," replies the man. "And there is much that I must put you through from this point forward." His cloak is shifting as if a powerful wind is blowing, but Ichigo cannot feel any wind.

"Why didn't you mention any of this before, like when I was in the Shattered Shaft?" demands Ichigo. "I remember seeing you then, but I didn't know what it meant."

"Not all Shinigami learn the name of their Zanpakutou the moment they receive it," explains the man, jumping down from the lamppost. "I did try to tell you my name then, but you could not hear me yet."

"Sorry," says Ichigo.

"No matter. All you have to worry about now is awakening your Zanpakutou's first release." The man looks up and white boxes, hundreds and hundreds of them, appear in the sky. "The answer is inside one of these boxes."

Ichigo looks around, quickly feeling overwhelmed. "How am I supposed to know which one has it?"

"Act on your instincts."

Not bothering to reply, Ichigo assumes it will be best to hit one and see what happens. Jumping up towards a box, he hits it hard enough to break it open. Nothing is inside, but he notices after a few more boxes that each one emits spiritual energy. Did that mean he should find one that feels like a Shinigami? Most likely.

However, the only spiritual energies he can really distinguish is that of a Hollow. What makes Shinigami different from them? Should he just strike the first one that feels odd? He should have paid more attention to Senna's spiritual energy when he had the chance.

Just as he completes this thought, Ichigo notices a box above him that feels different from the others. Running up the side of a skyscraper and pushing off against the glass window, Ichigo makes contact with it, striking it hard. It bursts open and white energy appears from it, but what happens next is something he is not prepared for.

Ichigo collapses to the ground, his body seizing up. He can feel an immense pressure in his chest that is as unbearable as what he experienced in the Shattered Shaft. "What did you do?!" he screams, trying but failing to get back up. As his vision blurs, the last thing he sees and hears is the old man in the black cloak.

"I am sorry, Ichigo." There is sadness in the man's voice. "It must be this way."

* * *

Lirin feels her illusion around the cemetery beginning to waver as immense spiritual pressure bursts from Ichigo. Honing in on the energy's signature, she quickly realizes that something is very wrong about it. "This makes no sense," she says. "Shinigami... Hollow... Quincy... How does that work? Hollow and Quincy powers can't exist within the same soul." Lirin feels very afraid, both for herself and Ichigo.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! I know I'm not anywhere near done with this story, but I have been making changes to previous chapters lately. This can range from spelling/grammar mistakes I missed to adding new content. This is a constantly developing project, after all.

And would you look at that, I reached my goal of having something major happen by Chapter 15. Things are only going to be escalating from here, so hopefully I manage to keep it all from going too out of control.

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow


End file.
